


Everyting’s all right

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Kraglin made a mistake and Yondu is kinda furious. For a while.





	Everyting’s all right

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language (I'm Czech), so I guess the text is not perfect. I thank my girl charlie for help :)

„You were supposed to leave me there! It was an order! If the situation gets critical, you close the door and you’re off, Kraglin! Just a simple order, so why you have disobeyed?“ Yondu stormed onto the bridge all blue with pure anger. „Everyone out! Except Kraglin.“

The Commander of the ship tried to calm his rapid breathing, with the corners of his red eyes checking that the rest of the crew left the room, waiting to be alone with his First Mate. In fact he wasn’t that furious about Kraglin’s decision, well, he just had saved his captain’s ass, but if he is given an order, he should follow it.

“You’re my First Mate, I must be able to rely on you, Kraglin, but apparently ain't been right when I chose you for it,” continued Yondu when only he and Kraglin stayed on the bridge. He lowered his voice, because he knew it was unnecessary to yell at his boy, who usually would have done anything for his boss and… Yeah, Yondu has already scared the shit out of him. “Jesus, Kraglin, stop trembling, I’m not gonna eat you, I just wanna know why you ain't done what I told you to. You’ve just jeopardized the lives of your mates, y'all could've been rottin' in the jail of this shithole… I know how much your friends mean to you, so… Kraglin? Look up.”

 

The younger man remained silent, but at least he forced himself to steady his shaky hands. He wasn’t precisely scared, he knew that he was sort of Yondu’s weak spot, but… He… he just…  Looking on the ground, avoiding the eye contact, his heart pounding… He wasn’t scared, he was worried.

“Kraglin, answer the question. Why haven’t you departed?” asked Yondu again, losing his patience, but suddenly his anger flew away as Kraglin looked directly at him and Yondu noticed a lonely tear on his cheek. What the hell…?

“I couldn’t have left you there, boss, I… You mean to me more than others and I would have done that again and..” tried Kraglin to say something more, but his voice betrayed him and the poor guy just bit his lower lip, fighting the urge to cry.

Yondu hasn’t doubted Kraglin’s honesty for a second. He was well aware of the fact that the Xandarian can’t lie to him, that’s way the Centurian kept Kraglin as a First Mate besides other things, however… Yeah, he was kind of surprised. He just didn’t expect this answer, but honestly he didn’t know what to expect, because it was the first time Kraglin disobeyed him. Maybe he would have been satisfied with something about the condition of the ship, which didn’t react properly, maybe he would have even accepted the fact that the second pilot was sleeping, because he has been a complete idiot, but… This?!

The Commander only stared at his First Mate till he managed to speak:

“You… I… I have a responsibility for the guys when shit hits the fan and when I ain't there, it's up to you, Kraglin,” said Yondu seriously, nevertheless his voice already showed some hints of gratefulness. “Well, they are bunch of pricks, but it wouldn’t be right to prefer one person of your choice to the hundreds of jerks… But I’m gonna tear you apart if you tell them what I’ve just told! They would think I’m getting softer…”

Kraglin smiled and Yondu suppressed the thought of Kraglin being unbelievably cute right know in order to focus on the last thing he wanted to say. Kraglin made a mistake and Yondu shouldn’t be grateful he made one, but… but Yondu couldn’t feel otherwise.

He uttered a sigh, thought something about being really too soft on his First Mate, however he followed his heart.

“Thanks, anyway, my boy,” said Yondu finally. “If you’ve done that to save my ass, then it was stupid and irresponsible, but… You know, it’s kinda nice to see that you care for your Captain,” he added with heart-warming feeling that started to spread right after Kraglin’s move towards him which ended up as a tight hug.

Yondu hesitated for a while, surprised by this gesture and also by his own reaction, however he was touched by the way how Kraglin clung to him, how he held him… Yondu placed his hands on Kraglin’s back only to feel the trembling that again stroke his First Mate. Was he really so afraid of losing him?

“I couldn’t have left you there, boss, I… What would I do without you? ” whispered Kraglin in Yondu’s embrace, the Centaurian then heard the first sob, then the second and then his First Mate was crying in his arms. Yondu instinctively hold him tighter, caught off guard by the emotions in Kraglin’s voice, by his own feelings, by the whole situation. He should be angry, maybe disgusted by such a display of emotions, but he stayed silent and listened to the sobs of the Xandarian and the accelerated beating of his own heart.

“I’m so sorry, boss, I know you gave me an order, but the only thing I wanted at that time was to save you… I…” partly sobbed, partly said Kraglin, then his voice suddenly trailed off.

“You what, my boy?” encouraged him Yondu, getting used to the role of comforter more than the role of somebody who is cared for. He was eager to hear what’s on Kraglin’s mind and afraid of it at once.

“I… I love you, boss… and I’m really sorry, I can’t-“

“It’s okay, Kraglin,” assured Yondu his First Mate quickly and quietly despite the storm of emotions that broke out inside of him. He wasn’t ready for this at all, definitely not, but he didn’t want Kraglin to apologize for something like this!

Yondu sighed again.

Kraglin risked the  lives of the crew in order to save the life of a person whom he loved. Even Yondu wasn’t sure whether he should punish Kraglin or just kiss him… Tough situation, he thought, but… yeah, he was getting softer and the way how Kraglin was still hugging him… It felt so good to be hugged and apparently loved that the Commander of the Ravagers gave up on any kind of punishment and pointed his thoughts toward another direction.

“It’s okay, Kraglin, just if you ain't gonna screw it up next time. I need you to promise me this, my boy,” Yondu pulled away and looked into Kraglin’s eyes. “Next time you must save the crew.”

Kraglin swallowed, but held up his gaze and answered:

“I promise, boss,” said Kraglin with shaky voice. “Aren’t you mad that I…?”

Yondu’s teeth shined in his broad smile as the pleasant feeling of being loved warmed his heart again.

“No, I ain’t mad,” replied the Centaurian and put his hand onto Kraglin’s shoulder. “Everything’s all right, Kraglin. Everyting’s all right."


End file.
